


Let's Give Them Something to Talk About

by 000kayko000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, James/Lily - Freeform, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Romance, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, remus lupin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/000kayko000/pseuds/000kayko000
Summary: James and Lily in their final year at Hogwarts. Their relationship and OC's for Remus and Sirius.Originally posted on Fanfiction under 000kayko000





	1. Seventh Year

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, This belongs to JK Rowling! Everything, except what I have clearly made up is hers! This goes for the whole story.

Chapter one:

Lily's P.O.V

I, Lily Evans, was sitting on the Hogwarts Express, in a compartment with my two best friends in the whole world, Evangeline Benoit and Catalina De Luca.

Evangeline or Eva is part Veela. She has Veela blonde hair and hazel eyes. She is fair skinned and though she had lived in England since she was five years old, every once in a while she had a slight French accent. Eva is the girly girl in our trio.

Catalina—or Lina—is Italian. She has lightly tanned skin and almond shaped dark chocolate eyes and brown hair that came to her shoulders. When she gets angry she starts shouting in Italian...mostly to Sirius Black.

Eva and I sat on one side of the compartment while Lina was stretched out across the opposite seat. It is our seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I am Head Girl. I kind of already knew I was going to get it. I was a Prefect, got good grades and only received a detention once. Actually I, Eva and Lina all got that detention. It wasn't our fault of course. No, it was The Marauders—as they called themselves—fault. And guess what, their ring leader, James Potter, got Head Boy. I almost passed out when I heard that. How could Dumbledore appoint James with Head Boy? He breaks all the rules, and I've lost count on how many detentions he's gotten. Speaking of James Potter…

"Helllllooooo Ladies, looking fine today." A 6'2, hazel eyed boy with black hair that is always messy, greeted as he stepped into our compartment.

"Hey James, how was your summer?" Lina asked. I shot her a glare. She knows I can't stand him.

"Brilliant! Wasn't it Padfoot?" James asked his best friend and partner in crime, dark brown hair and black eyes, who is 6ft, Sirius Black.

"You got that right Prongs. Hi gorgeous women had an excellent summer I hope." He replied.

"Well, we took a trip to Italy. Again." Lina told him.

"Catalina, baby. Italy is the country of love." Sirius said sitting down beside her lifting her legs on his lap. She quickly pulled them off and sat up straight, blushing a bit. Everyone knows she's crazy about Sirius—except Sirius who has a crush on her.

"That's France you idiot. And where's Remus?" Eva asked. Her and Remus have been dating since fifth year and are still crazy about each other.

"He's coming, Eva. He was just helping Wormtail with his luggage." James said.

"So what's Italy famous for then? Besides gorgeous women." Sirius asked winking at Catalina.

"Probably pasta or tomato sauce also pizza." A light short brown haired, 6'1, light brown eyed Remus said walking up behind James. "Hey everyone good summer?" He asked and walked over and sat beside Eva pulling her up on his lap.

"So James congratulations on getting Head Boy." I said as he sat beside Sirius.

"Why thank you Lily. Wow the year hasn't even started yet and your already giving' me complements. I think this is going to be a very pleasant year."

"I could stop if you want." I said smirking and leaned back against the wall.

"No, that's not what I meant at all. Maybe this year you'll actually go out with me."

"In your dreams, Potter." I told him for like the one thousandth time.

"Good thing I'm a firm believer in dreams lilykins." He said with a smirk. I knew better then to inform him to stop calling me 'lilykins' so I just pretended I didn't hear him and turn towards the rest of the group.

"So do you know whose Quidditch Captain yet?" Catalina asked. Eva and Remus were having their own private conversation so they were oblivious to everyone else.

"Yeah, guess who." Sirius said.

"James?" Lina asked.

"Nope." James said. Shocker I would of thought that he would be Captain.

"Remus?" I asked.

Sirius shook his head.

"That idiot who plays keeper?" Catalina asked.

"Peter?"

"He doesn't even play Quidditch and its Brad Campring who plays keeper." Sirius said.

"Well just tell us were never going to guess it." I said.

"It's, drum roll please." Sirius said, and James pretended he was playing the drums. "The famous Sirius Black."

"It would be infamous." Said Eva.

"You're joking." I stated. How did he get Captain over James?

"No I'm serious. And I mean the other serious not my name."

"Thanks for clarifying." I replied rolling my eyes.

"That's awesome Sirius. I'm so happy for you." Lina exclaimed after she digested the news. And hugged him awkwardly, both of them blushing afterwards. James and I just rolled our eyes.

"Well at least someone's happy." Sirius said glaring at me.

"I'm happy. I'm just surprised." I told him.

"Why who did you think would get it?" James asked.

"Um no one." I said, knowing it would totally go to his head if I told him that I thought he would get it.

"Come on tell me."

"Fine, I thought you would get it." I admitted to James. Then surprised looks covered James, Sirius and Lina's faces. "What?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." James said, smiling. I knew it would go to his head.

Just then Peter came in. "Sorry, I'm late I had to do something first." Squeaked a small brown haired boy that was the fourth of the Marauders.

"That's fine Peter. Have a seat." I greeted him and moved over a bit.

"Uh no thanks. I'm going to go and find the trolley." He said and scurried away.

We all exchanged glances. That was weird.

At Hogwarts

"Welcome everyone to a new year at Hogwarts. Just a few announcements before we begin eating." Headmaster Dumbledore greeted everyone. "The new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher is Professor Abler. Now our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to tell the first year students and to remind the older students that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to everyone and that his office is out of limits, and any damage to it will result in a serious consequence." He looked especially at James, and Sirius. Both of which laughed a bit at the last part. This is why Head Boy was not the right choice for James. He'll get away with everything because it's not as if he'll rat himself out. And I'm not a snitch so unless a teacher or Filch catches him and Sirius they can pull any prank they want.

Seconds after Dumbledore finished food filled the tables and we all began to dig in and talk on what the new year will be like. Also gossip on anything we heard over the summer or since we got to Hogwarts.

"So did you hear about all the people that just became Death Eaters over the summer?" Eva asked.

"Well there's bound to be lots. Everyone's practically seventeen. Who are they?" Lina asked.

"Well the ones I know for sure are Bellatrix Black, Lucius Malfoy, Avery, Crabbe, Goyle, and Rodolphus Lestrange." She told us quietly.

"How do you know?" Remus asked.

"Well, I am a pureblood, and we have lots of relatives that are probably distantly related to these people. Also I eavesdrop on my parents conversations." She told him.

"Regulus will probably join soon to. Once he's old enough." Sirius told us angrily eyeing his brother who sat at the Slytherin table.

"It must be hard to have a family that supports you-know-who." Lina said.

"Well, you get used to it. Besides I live with James now. So it's like I have a new family." Sirius told her smiling.

Soon the feast was over and James and I had to tell the Prefects the new password and go see Dumbledore.

"James."

"What."

"We have to tell the prefects the passwords and go see Dumbledore." I reminded him.

"Oh yeah. You tell Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and I'll tell Gryffindor, and Slytherin." He said and walked off.

After telling the prefects the new passwords. James and I went to Dumbledore's office.

"How do we get in?" I asked standing in front of the Statue.

"What's your favourite candy?" James asked.

"Liquorice Wand." I told him and the statue began to move. "How did you…how did it know…"

"It's not my first time here, Lily. And the password is always some candy." He told me, climbing up the stairs.

"Headmaster Dumbledore" I called.

"Yes." He answered descending down a staircase behind his desk. "You two need to know the password to get into the Head Boy and Girl dorm."

"Yes sir. And is it true that we get our own common room?" James asked.

"Yes, but I advise you not to throw too many parties." Dumbledore told him. "Now the password is audacious it is another word for brave. And since you both are in Gryffindor I think it is an excellent choice for a password."

"Yes it is." I replied and James and I walked to our dorm.

"Password." The portrait asked.

"Audacious" James and I said at the same time.

The common room was magnificent. When you walked in it's on your left and the dorm rooms are on your right. The back wall in the common room has a fireplace in front of it is a coffee table with two couches on either side of it. The colours are the same as in the Gryffindor common room. James ran in and immediately flopped down on the couch.

"Alright with you if I take a quick nap?" He asked.

"You're already tired? We haven't done anything yet."

He looked at me smirking. "What do you want to do then?" He asked suggestively.

I rolled my eyes is that all he thinks about, honestly. "You know what I meant. We just got to school and you already need a nap."

"I got to keep my energy up. It very tiring being me you know."

"Oh really. How so?"

"Well, I need to look awesome at every moment. And be awake for Quidditch, or Sirius might kick me off the team. I also have to keep flirting with you and keep coming up with new comebacks when you start to get feisty."

"Here's a thing you can cross off your list. Stop flirting with me, their no that's one less thing you have to sleep for." I told him and started to walk to my dorm.

"You know you like it." He called.

"Do not." I turned around.

"Yes you do and one of these days you're going to crack. You will go out with me Lily Evans, just you wait."

I simply rolled my eyes and turned around to walk in my dorm. I lay down on my bed thinking of the things James said. Do I really like his flirting? No I don't. And he just wants to go out with me to prove that he can get every girl in the school, besides the ones Sirius gets. That why I would never go out with James. He'll only dump me after he gets tired of me, like all those other girls. And I will not be one of them.


	2. The Arguement

I decided to make James a Seeker. Sorry to all of you who have a problem with that.

Chapter 2:

James POV

I, James Potter, can get any girl I want in the school right? Wrong. There is only one girl in the school that I want but that I can't get and it's Lily Evans. I've been in love with her since first year. I was eleven and now I am seventeen and still can't get her out of my head. Why won't she go out with me? I'm nice to her, I am hot, and I get good grades. It's not as if I'm going out with her just to prove something. That's it. She thinks this is all a game. So all I have to do is convince her it's not and then she'll go out with me. I've finally figured it out. It took me six years but I did it. Wow this is so easy I can't believe I didn't figure it out before. Lily Evans I finally…

"James watch out!"

"What?" I turned around to find a bludger coming at my head. I quickly turned upside down to doge it then spun right side up again.

"You okay?' Lina called flying towards me. Lina is one of the Chasers.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told her, I am a seeker, and we are having tryouts for new team members. I just wish they didn't try and kill us.

"You zoned out for a minute there. It was one of the tryouts for beaters who hit it off in your direction. Sirius almost had a heart attack when he saw it was going to hit you. I think he almost killed that kid."

I laughed. That's Padfoot for you.

Padfoot and Moony are my best friends and they are also on the team. Padfoot is a beater and he made captain this year and Moony is a Chaser.

Lily's POV

Eva and I were watching the Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts. One of the beater tryouts hit the bludger in the direction of James who for some reason looked zoned out. Lina screamed at him and he spun around on his broom just missing the bludger. Eva and I sighed with relief that it didn't hit him and then tried to hold in our laughter as Sirius was giving the kid shit for almost hitting he best friend.

After practice we walked down to the change rooms to wait for our friends.

"Well, well who do we have here waiting for their friends? If it isn't a mudblood and blood traitor." Bella Black sneered, as she and her Death Eater posse came up to us.

"What do you want Bellatrix?" I asked.

"You dead." Lucius Malfoy admitted.

"Yeah well that's never going to happen 'cause you have to go through me first." James said walking out with Sirius, Remus and Lina. Remus walked over to Eva and put his arm around her shoulders, kissing her cheek. James and Sirius stepped forward with their wands out.

"Well since your boyfriends are here we better go. But you might want to watch out because we could just POP out at any time." Avery said jumping at us a bit.

"Is that a threat?" Sirius asked.

"You can count it as a promise, Black. Or are you a Potter now?" Rodolphus Lestrange asked, but didn't wait for an answer. Instead he and the rest of them walked away.

"You ok?" Lina asked hugging me and Eva.

"Yeah we're fine. Come on I think its lunch and I'm starving." Eva told everyone as she put an arm around Remus' waist, and kissed his cheek.

On our way back to the Great Hall a fellow seventh year Ravenclaw came up to us, or should I say me.

"Hi Lily. I was just wondering could I…um…talk to you for a sec?" Travis Marcenelle asked nervously.

"Sure Travis. I'll meet you in the hall guys." I told me friends and went for a walk with Travis. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked once we were away from the group. Travis was a bit shorter than me with short blonde hair and brown eyes. He was cute. Not hot but cute.

"Well I was um wondering if you would um like to um…" He shifted nervously. "…gooutwithme?"

"Sorry didn't catch that."

"Want to go out with me, to Hogsmeade I mean. You don't have tell me right away. You can wait a bit, but I'll need to know before next Hogsmeade weekend of course." He babbled.

"Travis. I'm going to think about it and get back to you okay. Today is Monday right. So I'll let you know by Wednesday." I told him and we walked back to the Castle.

I sat down beside Lina across and Remus, I was across from James who sat next to Sirius and Eva sat next to Remus of course. Peter was missing.

"Sooo, what did Travis want?" Lina asked knowing full well what he wanted.

"He asked me to go with him next Hogsmeade weekend." I told everyone. Everyone looked at James whose smile suddenly turned into a frown.

"You're not going with him are you?" He asked.

"I'm giving him his answer on Wednesday. And I might. I mean he's cute and smart."

"Of course he's smart he's in Ravenclaw." James said annoyed.

"I think you should say yes Lily. I mean guys like you, but how often is it that one actually gets the courage to ask you." Eva said receiving a death glare from James.

"Thank you Eva." I said and started eating.

"What are you talking about? I asked her out practically every day for six years. I had the courage to ask her and you know what she turned me down, every time." James exclaimed. I rolled my eyes here we go again. Same conversation every time someone other than himself asks me out.

"James." Remus warned.

"Yeah, can't you be happy for Lily." Lina said getting tired of this conversation.

"You know why I said no. Do you really want me to list the reasons again?" I asked impatiently.

"Please enlighten me on why you haven't said yes yet Lilykins."

"First of all its Lily. Not Lilykins, just Lily. Second of all you're a show off; you bully people just for the fun of it. You pull immature pranks; you annoy the heck out of me. You treat girls horribly, like they were cattle or something…"

"Okay I get the point." James interrupted. "See that's the thing about you Lily. You over look all my good qualities and only see the bad ones. For example who keeps defending you when the Slytherin death eaters threaten you? Who was it who was there night you got drunk and were throwing up everywhere? Who stayed up with you all night to help you with your Transfiguration so that way you could pass the test?"

By know people were starting to look at us arguing and I could feel my cheeks go red with embarrassment. The school year just started and already we're in a huge fight. And we're Head boy and girl.

"Me. I was Lily. I've changed, over the summer Lily. But of course you don't see that." He added before he walked out of the Great Hall.

"We better go and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Remus said and he and Sirius followed the angry James Potter.

"Well, there's a new addition to the conversation we have every time a guy asks you out." Lina said. Eva and I just look at her as if to say thanks for that Lina.

I pushed my food away from me and put my head down on the table. I didn't feel so good anymore and for some reason I felt like running after James and apologizing, like I had feelings for him or something. I also had this feeling that an angry James, though dangerous and scary, was also kind of hot. I tried to push both thoughts out of my head but couldn't stop thinking of James.


	3. The Make Up

Chapter 3

I'm now sitting in the Gryffindor Common room with Lina and Eva. I just got back from my date with Travis and it…well… "It was totally boring!"

"What do you mean it was boring?" Lina asked.

"Okay first we walked to The Three Broomsticks and had some butter beer. Then we walked around Hogsmeade and he told me about his family." I told them.

"Very charming." Eva said already bored.

"Then he talked about his previous girlfriends."

"No he didn't!" Eva said outrageously, no longer bored.

"Yes. Now I wasn't jealous or anything, but I was bored as hell listing to him go on and on about all the girls he used to date. This one Sara or something, dumped him for his older brother then when his older brother went off to collage she went back with Travis, then she cheats on him and admits it and he still takes her back but then cheats on her with her older sister and then they both apologize to each other and get back together and then one day he got so fed up with her that he took away her memory and left her stranded somewhere. He went on for about forty minutes on her."

"I can't believe you actually listened to him." Eva said.

"Maybe I'm too nice." I said opening my text book.

"Yes you are." Lina said moving over so Remus could sit next to Eva.

"Hi love." He said kissing Eva.

"Moony, some of us are trying to concentrate on our homework. You snogging your girlfriend senseless is distracting not to mention disgusting." Sirius said from the table he and James were sitting at surprisingly studying.

"Can you say that again? I want to make sure I heard you right. You said you're actually doing your homework and snogging is disgusting." Remus said smirking.

"I never said snogging is disgusting. Just watching other people do it is stomach churning." He answered.

"Now you know how we feel." Lina told him rolling her eyes.

"I don't snog in public." I defended himself.

"Yes you do." Everyone said in unison.

"Well I can't help it if I accidentally snog in front of people."

"Neither can we." Eva said and pulled Remus in for another snog.

"Get a room." James shouted teasingly.

"Yeah maybe you'll get lucky Remus. Our room is empty." Sirius told them.

That made Eva snap. She immediately stopped snogging Remus and got up off the couch and started towards Sirius. But good natured Remus stopped her by grabbing her waist. He whispered something in her ear making her stop.

"You're lucky Black. Next time you make a comment like that I'll make it so that you can never sit on a broom again." She threatened, and Sirius's face was priceless. He suddenly got the urge to go up to his room.

Remus and Eva decided to go for a walk to "cool down". Lina went up to her room to get something, which left James and I alone in the common room with an awkward silence, neither of us knowing what to say. I decided to make the first move. I went and sat in the chair beside James. He didn't even look up. "What are you working on?"

"Potions essay." He mumbled still not looking up.

"I could help you if you want." I offered.

"Are you trying to apologize?"

"Yes."

"Well offering me help isn't going to work."

"I know." I admitted. This was harder than I thought it would be. Usually it's him apologizing to me, but I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Instead of saying the totally called for "you know what for" I kept my temper. "For ignoring all your good qualities and only seeing your bad ones. Also for embarrassing you in the Great Hall."

"I don't get embarrassed."

"Right. Well then for embarrassing myself then."

"I guess I forgive you. There's no chance of you apologizing by kissing me is there?" He asked looking at me smiling.

"Not a chance." I said smiling. "If it makes you feel any better I had a boring time on my date with Travis."

"That makes me feel a lot better. He was a jerk for talking about other girls on your date."

"I know, I mean how low can you get."

We both started laughing. I know laughing with James; I couldn't believe it myself at first. The old James Potter was back and I was surprisingly happy.


	4. Unwanted Visitors

Chapter 4

A few weeks later...

Lily's POV

It's almost Halloween, the Marauders favourite time of the year, other than April Fools of course. Eva, Lina and I always have our guard up around these holidays. You never know when something is going to pop out of a broom cupboard or from around the corner. When the three of us go to the Heads common room we walked into the kitchen for a snack before our study session.

"Do you think we should wake him?" Eva asks pointing to James sleeping on the couch.

"I thought he went with the boys, to the Great Hall already." Lina says. We shrug.

"James, wake up." I tell him, as Lina, Eva and I sit down at the table. Before we know it he is right beside us. We look at him with confusion and he motions us towards the door. "What is it?" I ask getting up. He doesn't say anything; instead he just keeps walking towards the door. We all look at each other and follow him out. "James? Where are we going?" I ask, but I don't get a reply.

"What's with him?" Eva asks.

"Maybe we should have let him sleep." Lina says as we continue to follow James.

He glances back every so often; to make sure we are still following him. He doesn't say a word the whole time we are going down different halls wondering where on earth he was taking us. Suddenly we stop in front of a wall; Eva and Lina collide into me.

"A wall? He wanted to show us a wall?" Eva whispers in my ear.

"Shhh, he's doing something." I say and we watch as James closes his eyes. All of a sudden a strange design starts to appear on the wall. We three gasp and jump back.

"What..." I start.

"...the..." Eva says

"...Hell." Lina finishes.

The design forms some sort of door. We look at James, who still has the same monotone expression he's had on since we saw him. The door opens and he walks inside motioning for us to follow him once again. We hesitate this time, but it's James and he wouldn't actually hurt us.

Once inside we see Remus and Sirius.

"There you are, we've been waiting forever, and I am hungry." Sirius exclaims as we walk towards them.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"We got this not that told us to meet you here." Remus says wrapping an arm around Eva.

"What note?" I ask at the same time as Lina asks "Where's here?"

"This is the Room of Requirement. Why would you tell us to meet you here if you didn't know what it was?" Sirius asks.

"What note?" I ask again.

"This one." Remus says and hands it to me.

I read it. "Well this is my hand writing but I didn't write this." I tell them.

"Then who did?" Remus asks protectively pulling Eva closer.

"James what is going on here? Why did you bring us here?" I turn around to ask him, but he is still just standing there with the same expression on.

"Something doesn't feel right." Lina whispers, all of us looking at James.

"Prongs, mate what is going on? Is this a prank on the girls, because I am a little insulted that I wasn't included in it?" He said walking towards James and hitting him on the shoulder.

As soon as Sirius touches James, James disappears.

"Woah!" Sirius yells and jumps backwards, Lina and I let out a scream, Eva gasps and hold on to Remus tighter and Remus is looking at where James used to stand with a wide eyed expression.

Figures start walking towards us out of the shadows, laughing in a cruel, creepy way.

"Well done Avery" A voice said

"Why thank you Lestrange, one of my better ideas I must say"

"These don't sound like the Avery and Lestrange we know." I whispered to Lina.

"I think we get to meet their parents."Lina whispered back.

"So sorry James couldn't make it guys, but really why are we here?" Sirius asked.

"Ah Mister Black, how lovely to see you again, pity you don't live with your parents anymore. You were always such entertainment at get-togethers." Another one of the figures said.

"Yes, Regulus is not as charming as I am" Sirius said with a slight smile.

"Ms. Benoit, Ms. De Luca, lovely as always. I hear your father is travelling again Ms. De Luca?" the Avery figure asked

"Yes he is, South America I believe." Lina said cautiously.

"And dinner at your house was lovely. Your mother is a wonderful cook." Avery directed at Eva.

She smiled, "Please, may we cut the small talk, and be filled in on the details of this visit?"

"We are looking for Mr. Potter."

"Then why are we here?" Sirius asked.

"Well we need certain information about Mr. Potter and we feel as though he may not be reluctant to give it to us. So we thought if he felt vulnerable enough he may just crack."

"Information about what?" I asked.

"Ah, Ms. Evans I forgot you were here, so quiet, well the Dark Lord is looking for his parents. They seemed to have disappeared and he wants to make sure they are okay."

"Well you've gotten us here, how are you going to get him here?"

"Well Ms. De Luca here is going to go and fetch Mr. Potter." Avery Sr. said.

"Why me?" Lina asked

"Well we like to believe that we can trust you to follow instructions. Prove to us you are not like your mother." Lestrange Sr. said.

"My mother was a good, innocent person who you murdered." Lina said.

"Well no I personally didn't kill her, I'm a little fuzzy on who did, you may want to ask your father." Lestrange said to her before turning to me.

"Ms. Evans, am I correct in saying that you and Mr. Potter are an item?"

"No you are not." I replied.

"Well he is in love with you correct?"

"Um, yes I believe so." I said, trying to answer carefully.

"So he would be upset of you got hurt."

"Hold on a minute, there is no need to hurt anyone. You leave Lily alone." Sirius said stepping closer to me.

"Ms. De Luca, please go and get Mr. Potter. And only Mr. Potter. To come quickly and answer all of our questions." A figure that looked like Malfoy said, stepping forward his wand pointed at me.

"And if I don't?" Lina asked.

"Malfoy, if you please" Avery said.

I felt a sudden jolt of pain run through my body as I fell to the floor. I heard screams and saw Sirius run towards me, trying to block the spell.

"Go Ms. De Luca." A voice said and as the pain stopped I saw Lina look at me with guilt as she ran out of the room.

"Lily, Lily." Sirius called to me as he sat me up.

"Now, now, Ms. Evans, that was just a little taste, sorry if it hurt too much." An unapologetic Malfoy sr. said.

0000000000000

I ran as fast as I could out of that room, I felt guilty for leaving Lily but I knew I had to find James and Dumbledore. I ran to the Great Hall and found James sitting by himself.

"Hey Lina, do you know where Sirius is? He and Remus were supposed to meet me for lunch. I saved them some pudding."

"James you need to come now! We need to get Dumbledore and get to the room of requirement. There are death eaters there and they have everyone else and they hurt Lily. I was told to get you. James they want your parents. They are going to kill them just like they did my mother." I said as I started to shake and cry.

James jumped up and grabbed my hand, as he pulled me out of the great hall. "Lina listen to me" He said when we got to the stairwell. "You go and find Dumbledore or McGonagall. Go and get them as soon as you can. I am going to the room of requirement. Do not come back, stay in Dumbledore's office until Sirius comes to get you ok." He told me, trying to wipe the tears of my face.

I nodded "They used the cruciatus curse on her James."

"I'll go get her, don't worry. Now go get Dumbledore." He said as he ran off in the direction of the Room of Requirement.

A few hours later:

"Lina?" I heard a voice call from the doorway of Dumbledore's office.

"Sirius?" I called back getting out of the chair."

"Catalina, I'm sorry I took so long but Dumbledore wanted us all examined in the hospital wing and to give an account of what happened. I came as soon as I could." He said putting his arms around me.

"It's ok, is Lily alright?" I asked, and he told me what had happened after I left.

"I thought she was going to die." I said as I started crying. "I thought I was going to lose her too."

"Shhhh, sweetheart it's ok. No one died and Lily and Eva are going to be just fine." He said holding me tighter. "Catalina, look at me" He said as he lifted my head up. "You saved them, you got James and Dumbledore and we all came out ok." I nodded and looked at him. He leaned down and kissed me, and I kissed him back. All of a sudden he pulled away. "Sorry." He said. "I shoul...sorry, um lets go, we both need some sleep" he said and turned around and walked out of the doors.

I followed him, not sure what just happened. Then I got my answer.

"Siripoo!" A voice called and a girl came running up to Sirius.

"Hey Clarisse." He said.

"What's wrong? Are you tired? Who's that?" She asked as she looked over his shoulder at me.

"Um that is Lina, she is my friend. You know Eva? That is her best friend. We kind of all hang out together."

"Oh ok. Hi I'm Clarisse, Sirius girlfriend. Sorry I didn't recognize you." She said.

"That's ok." I said.

"So what is going on, you two look like you've just been through something tragic?"

"Yeah, let's go somewhere and talk, I'll tell you what happened. You ok to walk back by yourself Lina?"

So I was just Lina now. Around her I am just Lina, Eva's friend. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said and walked away from the happy couple.

I ended up in the Hospital Wing with James and Remus, who had made makeshift beds out of chairs in between Eva and Lily.

"Hey Lina" James said.

"Can I join you?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll go make you a bed." He said and went to grab some chairs.

Remus handed me a blanket and squeezed my hand "They are going to be ok." He reassured me as I looked at each of them.

"Here you go Lina." James said as he organized the chairs.

"Thank you." I said settling down on them.

"Where is Padfoot?" James asked.

"With Clarisse." I answered not looking at either of them.

"Sorry Lina, we thought you knew." Remus said.

"It's ok." I said trying not to cry.

"She is an annoying bitch if it helps." James said.

I almost laughed out loud. "It does thank you" I smiled. Pushing all thoughts of Sirius and Clarisse out of my head I slowly drifted off to sleep.

00000000000

"I don't remember much of what happened next. I remember seeing James running in, at the same time the pain stopped for a bit but I remember still being in pain and very dizzy. I remember seeing Eva fall, probably accidently hit by a spell. And I remember seeing you and the other teachers come in. I remember feeling James pick me up but everything went black. The next thing I know is waking up here in the Hospital Wing." I told to Dumbledore. I was still weary from yesterday. I only woke up today because Madame Pomfrey apparently gave me something to ease the pain and help me sleep.

"Well Ms. Evans it looks like you will make a full recovery, and Ms. Benoit you may leave today if you wish." Dumbledore said before he spoke to Madame Pomfrey and left.

"How do you feel Lily?" James asked holding my hand as he had done since I woke up.

"Tired still, but the pain is gone."

"I am so sorry." James said.

"Please, James it is ok, it is not your fault. Are your parents ok?"

"Yes, I talked to them this morning, they are fine."

"Good." I said smiling.

"Ok you lot, time to clear out. Ms. Evans needs more medicine and more rest." Madam Pomfrey said as she came over to me and set a glass of medicine on the table beside me.

"We will come by later ok Lily." Lina said as she gave me a hug.

"I think I am going to go too, will you be ok by yourself?" Eva asked

"Yes, thanks, you guys go, hopefully I will be out of here by tomorrow." I said James squeezed my hand and smiled as he got up to follow Lina, Eva and Remus out of the hospital wing. I drank my medicine and laid down, hoping that I would be able to be back in my own bed by tomorrow night.

Ok so I was completely unhappy with the first version of this chapter. Since I decided to go through and edit my story, I also decided to completely rewrite this chapter. Hopefully everyone likes this version better than the last.


	5. The Old James

Chapter 5

"Hey everyone." I said as I walked into the Heads Common room.

"Lily!" Eva and Lina screamed and jumped up, rushing over to hug me. "We missed you." Eva said squeezing me tighter.

"Don't break her." James said coming to my aid. "How are you feeling Lils?"

"Alright, well enough to sleep in my own bed tonight." I said.

"Well to show you how much we missed you, we decided to save all your homework for you." Sirius told me indicating to a large pile on the coffee table.

"Awww, thanks guys."

"Can I get you anything Lils?" James asked me as I sat down on the couch.

"I'm good, thanks." I said smiling at his over protectiveness.

After a bit everyone went off do something and it was just James and I. I settled onto the floor and started to go through my books to see what my homework was, hoping to avoid the inevitable conversation with James. He sat across from me on the couch and was watching me for a bit. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he sighed.

"Lily I am so sorry for what happened. I had no idea what was happening. I wish I was there from the start then you wouldn't have gotten hurt and..."

"James, it is ok, I am fine now and you would have gotten hurt way worse than I did if you had been there. I do not blame you for what happened and I would rather just move on."

"Lily please, let me make it up to you in some way. You should have never been a target for them..."

"James, please. I don't want anything and of course I was a target. We all were targets. You don't think that even if you don't feel the way you do for me that I would have been ok. It could have been Sirius that got hurt, it could have been Remus, they are close to you and the Death Eaters have a good reason to hate Sirius."

"But it wasn't them. It was you who got hurt."

"Yes I realize that. They probably found out through one of their children that you are in love with me and Voldemort probably wanted to use that information to his advantage."

"So it is my fault you are hurt. Because I confessed my feelings in a public manner you are hurt."

"No James that's not what I meant. What I meant was...Ugh...why are we still talking about this. I just want to forget it ok I just want to move on and not go through everything again. I want the nightmares to end. Please just stop talking about it. Please." I said, and put my head down. All the yelling mixed with the events that happened was making my head dizzy.

"Ok, sorry I just wanted you to know that I am sorry for what happened and that I will do anything I can to make sure this doesn't happen again." He said.

"Ok." I mumbled my head still on the table.

"You ok?" He asked.

I raised my head up. "Yes I am fine, just a little tired. I don't think the sleeping medicine has worn off yet."

"Maybe you should do your homework later."

"Yes, I think I will." I said standing. "I think I will go take a nap. We have a patrol tonight right?"

"I can get the prefects to do it."

"No, I'll be good."

"Ok" he answered.

I paused before opening my door. I looked back at him sitting on the couch, his head in his hands. I walked back over and hugged him from behind, "Thank you, James." I said and kissed his cheek before walking to my room and closing the door. I figured I owed him at least a kiss for saving my life, though I know he will be telling everyone it wasn't just a kiss on the cheek. It is at least something I can live with; I can't live with a sad, sulky, sorry James.

"I'm worried Remus." I said interrupting his kissing.

He sighed and took a step back. "About what?"

"What do you mean 'about what', about Lily of course and James. I have a bad feeling that next time it will be worse. Now Voldemort has even more proof that James will do anything to protect Lily and you and I both know that now that Lily has gotten hurt, James will make sure she is even more protected."

"She is the love of his life, angel, of course he is going to up the security. If it was you I would do the same thing."

"I just..."

"Eva, please everything will be fine, Dumbledore has closed off the Room of Requirement for a bit and he is interrogating anyone who could have been contacting the death eaters and I know you are concerned with how much James will be protecting Lily, we all know Lily likes to be independent so if you want I will talk to James about loosening the reins a bit."

"Ok, you are right, I shouldn't worry. Everything will be fine."

"Yes, now may I kiss you again?"

I smiled "I suppose so."

"Hey," I said as James and I sat down with Lina, Eva and Remus for dinner.

"You guys have patrol tonight right?" Remus asked.

"Yes." I said as James filled my plate up with food, "James I can't eat all of that."

"You need to get your strength back otherwise; I'll end up carrying you on patrol. Not that I have a problem with that, but I think you would."

"Thanks for starting without me." Sirius said squeezing between Lina and Remus.

"Well we didn't know where you were." Remus stated.

"Hey Lina what's up?" he asked putting his arm around her.

"What do you mean?" she asked shrugging it off and slightly moving over, very un-Lina like behaviour.

"You look unhappy." He said a little surprised by her actions too.

"I'm fine." She said.

"Are you sure, you seem upset about something." I asked, something was definitely bothering Lina.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? I said I was fine."

"Yes because that sentence had zero attitude." Sirius said sarcastically trying to make a joke.

"You know what. You need to stop being a jerk, ok? You are driving me crazy why don't you just go and sit with your girlfriend." Lina practically shouted at Sirius before storming off.

"What was that all about?" Eva asked at the same time I asked "What girlfriend?"

"Woah, what's with the interrogation? Why do you two always look at me when she is upset?"

"Because you are usually the one to piss her off." Remus stated quietly.

"Whose side are you on Moony?"

"Listen, Remus is right, ok so just tell us what you did." Eva said.

"I didn't do anything."

"Um, what girlfriend?" I asked.

"Her name is Clarisse, she is in Ravenclaw and why are you surprised I have a girlfriend?"

"I'm not. Sorry if it sounded that way."

"James, you are quiet, anything to add?" Eva asked.

James looked at us and gulped. "Well maybe she is upset about Clarisse. She just found out the night of the accident and she came into the Hospital Wing upset about something to do with Clarisse."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Eva asked.

"Well I had bigger issues, like the fact that you and Lils were unconscious."

"I know what I did, but it was an accident ok I didn't mean for it to happen." Sirius admitted.

"What?" Remus, Eva, James and I asked.

"Mind your own business, I'm just going to go talk to her and sort this out." He said getting up.

"Oh no you're not." Eva said standing up. "Lily and I will go."

"Lily has patrol." James said as I started to get up.

"We will be done by then." Eva said.

"Well maybe I should still go with you, she still likes me." James said.

"No. Sit." Eva told him and walked towards the doors.

"Lily" James pleaded looking at me.

"I promise I will be back in time to go on patrol." I said.

He stood up and leaned close to me "Be careful." He whispered.

"I will."

"Maybe another kiss will make me feel better." He said smirking

There's the James I know. "Ha ha, not this time Potter, now move." I said sliding past him before he could say anything. "Eva wait up." I called as I ran to catch up with her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What did you say to her?" Sirius asked as James sat back down.

"Oh, nothing, inside joke." James said.

"Wow, you two have inside jokes now. Things are looking up for you my friend."

"You have no idea." James said smiling as he watched Lily run after her friend.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Lina?" Eva called when we reached their room in Gryffindor.

"Here." She said from her bed, where she was sitting doing homework.

"Care to elaborate. Sirius admitted he did something." Eva said as she sat down on Lina's bed. I moved some books over and joined them.

"He kissed me. And I kissed him back. I was upset and he was trying to comfort me. Then he pulled away and was like 'sorry, this was a mistake' and then we run into Clarisse and he introduces me as Eva's friend Lina. Just Lina, a friend. And ugh he just...and I'm not even mad at him for...I'm mad because he didn't even have the nerve to tell me he was with someone until we run into each other...and he called me Lina." She said falling backwards onto her pillows.

"Oh honey, you can do so much better than Sirius Black. He made us get detentions."

"Eva!" I exclaimed

"What, it's true, she can."

"It's not very comforting to say that though."

"Guys, stop. Don't defend or offend him, ok, just tell me what to do."

"Ok, well you could tell Sirius how you feel and why he made you upset." I suggested, but regretted saying it when I saw the disgust on Eva's face.

"I have the perfect idea." Eva said with a slightly evil smile on her face.

"Those are never comforting words coming from you." I said.

"Hey my ideas are good."

"Not with that smile."

"What is it?" Lina asked.

"Ok well, first just ignore Sirius as much as possible, especially when he just calls you Lina."

"I can do that. What next." Lina said excitedly, sitting up.

"Next step is getting a boyfriend." Eva said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Well, for Eva it is.

"I can't do that." Lina said laying back down.

"Of course you can." Eva said pulling her up. "Chris Turner is interested in you."

"How do you know that?" Lina asked

"Who?" I asked.

"He is in Ravenclaw, plays on the team, chaser I think. And because I sit beside his best mate's girlfriend in Charms, who told me, Chris talks about you all the time." Eva said.

"Isn't he dating Lindsey from Herbology?" I asked.

"No, he was dating her but they broke up and now she is dating Colin Smith, beater, Hufflepuff, who is not that cute and really boring."

"Ok well I am not just going to go up to him and ask him out." Lina said.

"Of course not, you will write a note which I will give to him. Here." Eva said giving Lina some stationary and a pen.

"You write it, you have neater writing then I do." Lina insisted, handing everything back to Eva.

"Very well." Eva said and began writing. After she was done she sprayed it with some perfume.

"I feel as though we are re-enacting a scene from a movie." I said as she tucked it into an envelope.

"Now I will hand this to him tomorrow and soon you will find yourself with a boyfriend that will make a certain someone jealous."

"Wait, I am not going to use Chris Turner to make Sirius jealous." Lina protested.

"Then why are we doing this?" Eva asked. "I thought you liked Sirius."

"I am over that now. Really I am. He is annoying and you are right I deserve better. I actually remember Chris Turner, he is very handsome and an excellent chaser, plus he is smart and he has always been nice to me."

"Oh yay! This idea is getting better and better." Eva cheered gleefully.

That Night

"James, please stop you are freaking me out." I said as he quickly pulled me against a wall and motioned for me to be quiet as he checked around the corner.

"I thought I heard something." He said, he had been 'hearing things' all night.

"Dumbledore tightened the security."

"I just want to protect you."

"I know, and it is very sweet of you but you need to calm down a bit. Go back to your old self. You were still protective, just less uptight and weird about it."

"Sorry, you're right, I'll try and relax." He said putting his arm around my shoulder. "What do you say we head back to our room? I think we've stayed up late enough."

"Agreed, but no touching and by room you mean rooms, plural and separate because even the old James wouldn't try a con like that one." I said smirking as I took his arm off my shoulder.

"Whatever you say Lilykins." He said smirking right back at me.

I gave him a serious stare before rolling my eyes. Ok so yes I was happy to have the old James back, Lilykins and all.


	6. The Trouble With Sirius Black

Chapter 6

Next Morning

Catalina's POV

"Good morning everyone!" I greeted, as I sat down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast.

"You're very cheerful this morning. Let me guess, you have a Quidditch practice today?" Lily asked.

"Yes I do, but that's not why I'm happy. Oh don't worry Sirius I still love Quidditch." I added noticing Sirius's face when I said that last part.

"You got an E on your potions essay?" Eva asked.

"We had a potions essay?" I asked and Sirius and James laughed.

"Wow, I actually have a shot at not getting the lowest mark for once." Sirius commented.

"Tell us why you're so happy." Remus ordered.

"Or why you were happy until Eva had to blow it." James said reaching to take a piece of bacon from Lily's plate.

"Drop it." Lily told him and turned to me.

"Okay, you know how I had Eva write that letter to Chris Turner to ask him out?" The girls nodded but the boys shook their heads.

"No." Sirius said.

"Oh well it happened yesterday. Anyway, he came up to me this morning and asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him this weekend." I squealed with excitement.

"That's great Lina." Eva and Lily said in unison. James and Remus smiled but looked at Sirius whose face looked less than pleased.

"Sirius say something." I told him afraid at what he might tell me.

"Good for you, Lina." He finally said and put on a smile which everyone knew was bogus.

"Thank you, if you all excuse me I need to go and start on that essay." I said getting up.

"Lina wait." Sirius called following me out. Once out of the great hall he caught up with me and made me stop walking.

"Why don't you tell me the truth for once Sirius?"

"Hey, I've never lied to you Lina." He said. He did have a point, though he lied to others he never lied to me, not once.

"You want the truth?" He asked. I nodded. "I think he's a jerk and will hurt you."

"That was blunt, thank you for your opinion. But I don't care." I told him and continued walking.

"He's going to hurt you Lina and I don't want to see that happen." He called to me.

I sighed impatiently and turned around. "First off, you don't even know him and second is there someone else you think I should be dating?"

He opened his mouth as is to say a name but nothing came out and he closed it. "I thought so." Then walked away and this time he didn't stop me.

Lily's POV

Sirius came back into the hall sulking. It was obvious that he and Lina had an argument.

"You should have asked her while you had the chance." Eva told him.

"Eva, don't get involved." Remus said quietly.

"Well, it's true. He's just mad because it won't be him kissing her good night."

"Little harsh, don't you think Eva?" I asked. She was right but did she have to be so frank about it.

"It's none of your business Eva, so just stay out of it because you're wrong. You don't know what I'm feeling right now so shut up before I say things I'm going to regret."

"I don't care say it to me."

"No he's not. Eva come on lets go for a walk." Remus said pulling her up.

"I can walk on my own Remus." She snapped and snatched her arm away.

"Okay, that was unexpected." James said when they were gone.

"So far at every meal someone has walked out." I commented.

"Why does it have to be Chris Turner?" Sirius suddenly asked.

"She is just dating him to make you jealous mate." James assumed. "Right Lily?"

"I was sworn to secrecy. Well not really but it's a rule and it was implied that I wasn't supposed to say anything," I told them and they looked at me like I had two heads.

"What?" I asked.

"Girls are weird." James said.

"Boys are arrogant and annoying." I commented.

"You forgot, charming, sexy and delightful." Sirius smirked and I rolled my eyes while James nodded in agreement.

Just then I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around.

"Hey Lily, do you know where Lina is I just have to talk to her about this weekend." Chris Turner asked.

"You're going to cancel on her aren't you? Well let me tell you…"

"Actually I just have to tell her where to meet me." Chris said confused.

I elbowed Sirius in the side before answering Chris's question. "She went to go work on her potions essay. She might be in the Library looking things up. I'll tell her you are looking for her though if I see her."

"Thanks. And could you tell her to meet me outside the Great Hall." He said.

"Absolutely, see you later." I told him as he walked away.

"That hurt by the way." Sirius told me rubbing his side.

"Oh you are such a baby. You're a Beater for goodness sake." I said just as…

"Sirius, I've been looking for you everywhere. You were supposed to meet me outside McGonagall's classroom." Clarisse's whiny voice said as she sat down beside Sirius.

"Oh sorry, must have forgotten." He said lamely.

"That's okay; you just have to make it up to me." She said with this seductive look in her eye.

I looked at James and rolled my eyes. He responded with making a totally juvenile yet called for gagging motion. We both started laughing and for a second I wanted to kiss him. It was strange and I don't even know why I felt that way, besides the fact that I am obviously in love with the guy.

"Oh I didn't even notice you two there. Lily right?" She asked indicating me.

"Yeah," I replied. "That's me."

"You were the one in the Hospital Wing, with that Benoit girl. It must have been tragic to have been in such a sitiuation." She said in a fake sympathetic way, thinking she was being polite in asking.

"I'm fine." I simply said wanting to shout at her.

"I would probably have nightmares, do you have nightmares?" Clarisse asked.

I looked at Sirius who mouthed a 'sorry'. "No, Clarisse I do not have nightmares. I am trying to forget it all."

"Have you had any success?"

"Up until now yes. I think I'm going to get my books, coming James?" I asked getting up, James following my lead.

"I'm sorry," She said putting a hand on her chest. "Did I say something to upset you?"

I sighed and clenched my hand into a fist ready to explode. Thankfully James came to my rescue. "No, of course not, we just have some Head stuff to do. See you in class Sirius." He said and we walked out of the hall.

When we were out I thanked him. "Thanks"

"No problem. It looked like you were about to punch her, so I just said something." He told me. "Is something wrong?" He asked me.

"No, why," I asked confused.

"You've just been acting different for a while and I just wondered if anything was up." He explained.

"No, I'm fine." I told him as we reached the door of our dorm. I said the password and we went to get our books and head to class when we heard the bell rang.


	7. Lina's First Date

Okay, so there are some of the guys POV in here. I am not a guy so I have no idea how they think so sorry if they sound a little girlish. I'm trying my best to think like a guy but it is very hard.

Chapter 7

Hogsmeade weekend

Sirius POV

I am doing the most stupidest thing I have ever done in my life, and I have done some very stupid things. I am spying on my friend who is on her date. I don't even know why I'm doing this and not snogging my girlfriend in the nice warm castle. So far it's been very boring, all they've talked about is his family, then her family, then their friends—yes I was mentioned, a lot actually—then the boring couple went to Madam Puddifoot's place. Catalina doesn't even like that place.

Damnit, I just stepped in a huge mound of snow. Cold snow is now in my boot.

Lily's POV

"Is that Sirius?" I asked James. He and I decided to go to Hogsmeade and buy lots of candy. I saw Sirius standing against a wall shaking some snow out of his boot.

"What the hell is he doing here?" James asked.

"I think I know, come on this way." I said sneaking around behind of Zonko's, James following me.

"Boo," I shouted and you should of seen Sirius jump. It was hilarious, it took James and I forever to stop laughing.

"It's not funny guys, you sacred the shit out of me. What are you doing here anyway?" He asked turning around to look at Madam Puddifoot's place.

"To buy candy," James told him.

"And because it is totally boring in the school." I added. Just then the door opened and Lina and Chris walked out.

"Go, before they see us." Sirius told us pushing us around the building.

"Oh that's why you're here, to spy on Lina." James caught on.

"No, I just moved so she doesn't think we are spying on her." Sirius said.

"Come on, just admit that you are jealous, and come get hyped up on sugar." I insisted.

"I'm not jealous but I guess I will come and get some candy. But last one there is buying for everyone." He said and he and James started running towards Honeydukes.

"That is so not fair guys." I shouted running after them. Of course I lost, but I'll get them back.

"Hey Lily," a familiar voice called as I stepped into Honeydukes. I turned around it was Lina.

"Oh hi, what are you doing here?" I asked very surprised.

"Chris offered to buy me candy. He is so sweet and cool and funny. If I wasn't dating him, I probably would suggest that you date him." She said all bubbly and excited.

"So, I take it the date is going good?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, it is the best date I have ever been on. Are you here alone?" She asked looking around.

"No, I have to buy for…"

"There you are Lilykins, finally made did you?" James said coming up behind me.

"Him and his partner in crime." I finished.

"Oh Sirius is here to, that's nice. Well I better go find Chris, meet us in the Three Broomsticks later?" She asked.

"Yeah, see you in a bit." I told her going to the counter with James, Sirius was already standing there with his candy talking to Chris. "Oh boy." I said.

"Hey Chris, I just saw Lina over there." I pointed to the licorice wands.

"Thanks, see you later." He said relived to be away from Sirius.

"What did you say to him?" I demanded paying for the candy.

"Nothing, just telling him what would happen if he broke her heart, which I know he will." He told me taking the bags of candy.

"What did you say you were going to do to him?" James asked as we walked out of the store.

"I just told him that some friends I and would make his life a living hell."

"Sirius, how could you. Can't you just be happy for her, instead of going around threatening her boyfriend?"

"He's not her boyfriend." He pointed out.

"He does have a point, besides he was just looking out for her." James said eating a jelly slug.

"He's not her boyfriend yet." I said. Sirius stopped dead in his tracks.

"What?" He asked.

"She really likes him and I think they are going to be in a relationship soon." I said matter-of-factually.

"No, I am not going to let this happen. I am going to convince her that he is not the right guy. That should be me, who holds her hand, not him."

James and I stopped and looked at each other, then at Sirius who was just as surprised as us by what he said.

"Uh, what I meant was..."

"Sirius, you have a girlfriend and a horrible track record with girls. You had your chance to ask her out, you had six years to ask her out and instead you just sabotage all of her dates." I said, though I was happy he said what he should have said a long time ago.

"And it worked too, she dumped all of them." He pointed out smiling.

I picked up some snow and threw it at him. "Hey what was that for?" he asked shaking the snow off him.

"For being the world's biggest prick and for earlier." I said and formed another snow ball and chucked it at James.

"Hey, now what did I do?"

"It's for earlier and all the times you were a prick. Now Sirius you are going to pretend to like Chris and you are going to be supportive of Lina's decision. Got it?" I asked.

"Fine but I won't be happy doing it." He gave in knowing that it would make Lina happy.

"Good because we are having drinks with them at the Three Broomsticks." I told both of them walking towards the Three Broomsticks.

"She's joking right?" Sirius asked James.

"Doesn't look like it mate," James replied before following me in to the bar.

"Lily over here," Lina waved us over. I sat down beside her and James sat across from Chris who was beside Lina. When Sirius finally came in he sat across from Lina, not even daring to look at her.

"What can I get you dears?" Madam Rosmerta asked us.

"Everyone want butterbeers?" Chris asked and we all nodded our heads.

"Butterbeers all around Madam Rosmerta." He answered her.

"So where are Remus and Eva?" Lina asked.

"I haven't seen them since breakfast. Eva said that she had some studying to do, but whether or not she actually studied is a mystery to me." I told her.

"You guys want candy, I just bought some…" James started.

"You mean I just bought some." I corrected.

"That's what I said I just bought some, Lilykins you need to get your ears checked." He told grinning.

"Here we go again." Sirius stated.

"Happens every time." Lina said to Chris.

"So do you James, because I have told you plenty of times NOT to call me Lilykins and yet you still do." I reminded him.

"Yes that's true but every time you said it you were yelling at me, so I didn't think you really meant it. Maybe if you say it nicely and politely I might just do what you say." He teased.

"Yeah right, you'll just wait a few days until I've forgotten and then you'll start calling me that again."

"You know me well, oh well want some candy Lilykins." He asked smirking as he said it.

I just rolled my eyes and grabbed a sugar quill not wanting to argue with him anymore.

After we finished our butterbeers we all headed back to the castle. As soon as Chris was gone Lina pushed Sirius into a wall outside the Gryfindor Tower.

"Now what would Chris think if he saw this Lina?" Sirius asked smiling; not really knowing what was going to happen to him.

"Shut up Black. Chris told me what you said to him." She said pulling out her wand.

"He snitched on me, was he that scared that he had to tell his girlfriend what I said?"

"No, it's a sign of honesty something you lack, or do you not remember the other night when you were snogging some brunette. Does Clarisse know about that? Everyone else clearly saw it. Not to mention the time you kissed me." Sirius didn't say anything. "That's what I thought. I don't want you ever threatening Chris again, unless I say so. Which I won't so don't even think about tricking me into saying it. I don't understand why you can't be happy for me. I am dating someone, why would you even care?"

"I don't want to see you get hurt." He said sincerely, putting his hands on her sides.

"Get off me." She said stepping away, "Well guess what I can take care of myself, and I don't need you or anyone else threatening the guys that I date or discouraging me from dating them either. Got it?" She asked.

"I got it."

"Good, now I'm probably not going to talk to you for a while only because I am still angry. And don't follow me either or else I'll hex you. And don't even think about kicking me off the team because of this." She told him and walked through the doors to the common room.

"How am I not supposed to follow her when we are in the same house and the only way to get to my bed is to go the same way she goes?" Sirius asked us after Lina was out of sight.

"I have no idea mate. You'll have to figure this one out by yourself." James told him.

"Maybe that brunette will let you bunk with her." I sated knowing that it was very mean.

"Ha Ha lily, I'll just wait awhile before I go. Goodnight you two."

"Night Sirius," we both said in unison and walked back to our dorms.


	8. Dates and Dresses

It's near Christmas now.

Lily POV

"Okay now you all know that in a few weeks there will be a Christmas party and all fifth, sixth and seventh years can come. It's semi-formal so girls you don't need a fancy ball gown and guys I'm sorry but you have to wear dress robes though they don't have to be very fancy." I told a room full of fifth, sixth and seventh years.

"When is this party?" someone asked.

"Christmas eve, it starts at ten and ends at one thirty on Christmas day. There will be food and drinks but I recommend eating supper before you come. Now we need some ideas for decorations and some decorators."

"I think it should be all silver, blue and white still traditional decorations but different colours." Eva called out.

"Raise your hand if you're against." James told everyone and five people raised their hands. "Majority rules, okay volunteers and if nobody volunteers then I will volunteer you."

Our group of friends raised their hands and so did the prefects and their friends and some others from the different houses.

"Great, sign your names on the parchment on the desk and meet us in the great hall at seven on Christmas Eve. Have a good night everyone." I ended the meeting and laid out a bottle of ink, quill and parchment on the desk I was sitting on.

"Great idea Eva." James told her as we walked out of the great hall.

"Some things just come to me." She said.

"Excuse me, are you Lily Evans?" a first year asked.

"Yes." I replied with a smile the boy looked frightened.

"Professor Dumbledore told me to give you and James Potter this message." He handed me a note and scurried away.

With James reading over my shoulder we read Dumbledore's fine writing

Miss. Evan and Mr. Potter,

Please meet me in my office after your meeting is over.

Thank You,

Albus Dumbledore

"That's it, no explanation as to why we are going to see him." James said once he was done.

"We'll meet you in the Gryffindor common room. Come on James." I said leading the way through the crowd of people.

"Fizzing Whizbees." James said to the statue and it opened up a staircase which we followed to Dumbledore's office.

"Miss. Evans, Mr. Potter I see you got my message." Dumbledore greeted them.

James and I nodded our heads. "Please have a seat. I have somewhat of a personal question to ask you."

"About what?" James inquired as he and I took a seat.

"Do you two have date for the Christmas ball?"

I looked at James both of us trying to think of a reason why Dumbledore would ask such a question. "No Professor." We both answered after we couldn't think of one.

"Do you have any one in mind?" Dumbledore asked.

"No sir." I replied.

"Sir I always have someone in mind for a date but unfortunately for me she never seems to accept my offer." James told Dumbledore smirking at me.

"Well Mr. Potter this may be your lucky year."

"I'm listening." James said leaning forward in his chair.

"Traditionally the Head Boy and Girl dance to the first song, and go as each others date." Dumbledore paused.

"Don't stop there, keep going." James insisted.

"In recent years however, this has not occurred because the head boy and head girl had relationships of their own and wanted to take them to the ball. If it is not an issue I was hoping that you two would carry the tradition of the Head Boy and Girl going as partners."

"I accept." James said immediently jumping out of his chair. "Please Lily say yes." He begged.

I pretended to think for a moment only to tease him before sighing. "Yes." I said.

"You are the best you know, and Professor you are now my favorite, not that you weren't before." James pulled me up of my seat by my arm and started running out the door anxious to tell everybody in the Gryffindor common room that his wish finally came true.

"James slow down. They will still be there by the time we get there." I assured him as we ran through the corridors.

"I know but I want to announce to everybody that you my dear have finally agreed to go out with me." He told me slowing down so he was just walking really fast.

"Okay let's clarify something. We are not going out, I agreed to carry on a school tradition and we are going to the party together. I agreed to no further plans."

"Not yet anyways. So you're just my date to a party, which is still good news and something nobody expected to happen." He told me as we walked through the portrait hole.

"Everybody can I get your attention please." James called out to the common room. He put his arm around my shoulders to keep me from walking to Eva and Lina. "This lovely lady has just agreed to marry me." Confused looks covered everyone's faces

"James!" I practically yelled.

"Just kidding everyone, I wasn't that lucky. But she did agree to be my date to the Christmas ball." He said.

Cheers erupted all around us and I managed to break free of his hold and hurry off to my friends before the mob of students surrounded us.

"Well that was quite the surprise." Lina commented.

"Yeah next he'll be announcing 'Lily Evans now carrying my child'" Eva teased.

"That's not funny Eva. But I do have something to tell you, not here though too many people."

"Where do you suggest we go then Miss. Secretive?" Lina asked curious about what was so important that it was necessary to relocate before I could tell them.

"To your dorm?" I asked. They nodded and we began climbing up the stairs, I went last so that I could make sure that no one was following us.

"Okay now spill, your worrying me. You're not really pregnant are you because I was just joking?" Eva asked sitting on her bed.

"Can you stop saying that please. Okay this is big and you have to swear on your life that you won't tell anybody. Not even Remus or Chris." I warned them. After they agreed to my terms I told them my secret. "Ihaveacrushonjames." I said quickly.

"Potter?" Lina asked

"I don't know anyone else with the name James." I told her.

"Oh My God! When did this start?" Eva asked.

"I don't know, but it's been getting really frustrating. First it was I just thought he was cute, then recently I have a major crush on him and I can't stop thinking about him. I even got in trouble in Defense Against the Dark Arts because I was daydreaming." I told them. "And the whole knight in shining armour thing was sweet and...I don't know...he is less annoying now."

"Do you have his name written all over your papers with little hearts?" Lina asked in a girly voice.

"Not all of them, maybe one or two, probably like ten." I admitted. "I'm not Eva who had and probably still does have Remus's name everywhere. Remember that Lina?" I asked.

"Yes I do, and I remember Remus's face when he saw it. Eva dropped her book and Remus as the gentlemen that he is picked it up for her and saw his name on every page with hearts around it." Lina retold the story.

"I wouldn't even look at him for weeks, until I asked him out." Eva said her face turning red just remembering it. "I walked right up to him and kissed him."

"Then ran for it." I remembered laughing as I recalled the scene.

"Well I didn't know if he liked me and I was only fifteen. At least you don't have that problem. The whole school knows that James likes you." Eva told me.

"Yeah" I simply said.

"So when are we going to pick out our dresses?" Lina asked.

"This weekend for sure." Eva said and we agreed. After we were done gossiping we went down stairs to join the festivities.

Hogsmeade

Normal POV

Eva, Remus, Sirius, Lina, James and Lily were in Hogsmeade that weekend so that the girls could pick out their dresses and-as the girls insisted—for the boys to pick out their dress robes.

"Okay, meet us in here as soon as you're done getting your dress robes." Eva told the boys pointing to the dress shop they were going into.

"Yes ma'am." Sirius said saluting her. Eva just gave him a look before kissing Remus on the cheek and walking in to the shop, Lily and Lina following her.

"Hello ladies can I help you?" A saleslady asked.

"Yes, we are looking for dresses for a Christmas party, we want something fashionable, sexy and not to expensive." Eva told her as though she had done this a million times before—and knowing Eva she probably has.

The girls tried on many dresses; they were still trying them on when the boys came in.

"What do you think of this one Remus?" Eva asked modeling a white dress that went a little past her knees. One side of the collar swooped of her shoulder, and there was a red ribbon around the waist of the dress.

Remus sighed. He had been telling her for the last seven dresses she showed him that she looked beautiful, but Eva insisted that she didn't and picked out a knew one to try on. "Eva, you look gorgeous. That is my favorite dress so far, not to say that you didn't look pretty in the others, I just like that one the best."

"Okay, I do to." She finally agreed. "Alyce I'll take this one." She called to the saleslady.

When Eva went to change in to her regular clothes Sirius said, "Good answer Moony. We could have been here for another four hours if she didn't like that one, and I'm getting hungry."

"Now we just have to wait for Lina and Lily, then we can go." James told them.

20 minutes later

"I don't know guys; I don't think I'll look good in that one." Lina said as Lily and Eva pushed her into a change room to try on a red dress that ended a few inches longer than Eva's. The straps went around her neck and tied, leaving some of the ribbon dangling down her back which was shown off.

"Of course you will, now try it on." Eva ordered her and went with Lily to find a dress for her.

Moments later Lina came out to show off her dress. Sirius was the first to notice her and his mouth fell open. "Oh My God, Lina you look gorgeous." Lily and Eva exclaimed and walked over to their friend.

"Turn around, let us see." Eva instructed and Lina twirled showing off her back.

"You like it?" She asked a little worried.

"Duh, guys what do you think?" Lily asked.

"You look beautiful Lina." Remus said and James nodded in agreement. Sirius was still amazed and didn't show any sign that he had actually heard the question.

"Sirius what do you think?" Lina asked him. Everyone looked at him and James punched him in the arm to get his attention.

"Huh, what? Oh yeah you look awesome." He told her and Lina's cheeks turned a faint shade of pink, that she hoped had gone unnoticed, but everyone saw.

She turned to Lily and Eva, "Do you think Chris will like it?"

"Yes." They said in unison, as the boys exchanged looks with Sirius.

"Thank you, okay I'm going to change now." She said and hurried back into the change room. Lily walked into the one beside her to try on her dress.

When she came out James of course was the first to speak. "You look beautiful Lily."

"Thank you James." She said trying her hardest not to let her cheeks turn red.

"Lily, you are so getting that dress." Eva said. Lily's dress was blue, close to navy blue. The collar ended in a low point and tied around her neck. It was the same lengths as Lina's.

"I think that out all of the dresses I tried on this is my favorite." Lily admitted.

"Same here." Lina said and everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Turn around, and show it off." Eva said. And Lily did.

After the girls paid for their dresses they decided to go to the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeers. As were walking through Hogsmeade, they ran into Chris who looked upset.

"There you are" he said to Lina.

"Here I am" She said.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, why didn't you tell me you were going to Hogsmeade and why wasn't I invited?" He asked rather harshly.

"I thought I told you. Oh, Chris I'm sorry it must have slipped my mind. I am very forgetful sometimes, right guys." She looked at her friends begging for their help.

"Oh yeah, she forgets everything, Quidditch practices and games, homework assignments, last year she went to breakfast in her pajamas because she forgot to change and set her alarm so she was late." Lily told Chris and Lina mouthed a thank you to her.

"See, I never meant to not invite you, but we were just going dress shopping so even if I did remember, you probably wouldn't want to come anyways."

"What would make you say that?"

"Well its hours watching us girls try on millions of dresses, I didn't even want to be there, but since I need a dress for the party I kind of had to come."

"Sirius, Remus and James came and watched you for hours trying on dresses." Chris pointed out. By then the others thought that they best leave them to argue rather than just stand there.

"Yeah but they had to get their dress robes, and Eva would have made them all come anyways, so it's not like they had a choice." Lina insisted, trying to put an end to the argument.

"I thought you said that you weren't going to talk to Sirius anymore." Chris said changing subjects.

"I never said that." Lina said defensively. "I would never say that, he is one of my friends and my Quidditch captain. I have to talk to him."

"You remember what he said to me don't you?"

"Yes and I had a chat with him about that, he isn't going to threaten you anymore. And he was only saying that because he cares about me."

"Yeah he sure does, a little too much I think. He fancies you did you know that it's clear as if he wrote it on the walls."

"Sirius does not fancy me, he has a girlfriend remember. Now can we please stop arguing and go have some butterbeers?" Lina asked.

"You go; I'll meet you back in the Castle." Chris said and then walked off.

"Chris, come on." Lina called but he just ignored her, so she gave up trying and went to join her friends.


	9. The Trouble With Boys

Chapter 9

I hate that Chris so much Sirius thought as he and his friends sat in the Three Broomsticks all of them felling bad for Lina. If I could I would take her myself, she looked so beautiful in that dress.

Just then the door opened and in walked Lina, without Chris.

"Hey Lina, want a butterbeer?" Remus asked her as she sat down beside Lily.

"I suppose I couldn't get a fire whiskey could I?" she asked looking upset.

"What happened Lina? He didn't break up with you, did he?" Eva asked.

"Nah, it was just a fight. I have a question for you." She said to Remus. "If Eva didn't invite you to come with us dress shopping would you have been mad?"

Remus thought for a moment. If Sirius and James were going then he probably would go to, the situation really wouldn't come up for him but he answered anyway. "No, I would probably wonder why I wasn't invited but I would be upset. Actually I might not even care; I've never been in this situation before."

"Okay, I guess that makes sense."

"Was that why he was mad? Because you didn't invite him" Sirius asked.

"Yes, but I just thought that he would be bored, I mean you guys were bored right?"

The truthful answer was no they weren't bored, I mean they got to watch their crushes/girlfriend try on dresses that they (the girls) looked awesome in. But assuming that, that was not the answer Lina wanted to here they answered "Yes"

Not totally convinced by their answer she sighed and took a sip of the butterbeer Madame Rosmerta put in front of her. "It was just a little disagreement, I'm sure he'll be over it soon." Lily told her reassuringly.

"I hope so, I really like him." Told everyone as well as herself. She said it though as if she wasn't totally convinced that she like liked him, or if was more of a 'yeah he's a cool guy' kind of like.

When they were all done their beers they started to walk back to the castle.

"Hey is it just me or did any one else noticed that we are carrying all the bags." James pointed out.

The girls who were walking in front of them turned around. "Yeah we noticed." Lina said.

"And" Sirius said.

"And what? You can do something nice for us for once and carry the bags. Besides they aren't all ours." Eva told them and they continued walking again.

"What do you have to say about this Moony?" James asked clearly defeated by the girls.

"I don't mind." Remus replied.

"Oh right suck up to your girlfriend and ditch us, real mate there Moony. I feel like a pack mule." Sirius complained.

"Oh stop whining." Lily told them and took her bag from James. "There, better?" She asked annoyed by their complaints.

"Much, now if you could just carry my bag I would be very happy." James told her smirking.

"Nice try." Lily said.

"Thank you lilykins." Lily sighed and turned around only to run into Severus Snape.

"Hello Lily." Snape said. Lily just froze for a moment not really knowing what to say. She had gone weeks without even thinking about Snape who used to be her best friend.

"Hello Severus, how are you." She finally said.

"Good. You?" He asked.

"Hey Snevillus, what do you want?" James asked him and Sirius appearing on either side of Lily.

"Don't call him that James." Lily said sternly looking at James.

"Sorry." James said shocked by her tone of voice.

"We'll meet you in the castle Lily." Remus said. "Come on James, Sirius."

"I'm not leaving Lily alone with this prick." James told him and Sirius nodded in agreement.

"Lily doesn't need your help Potter." Snape said coldly to James.

"Lily doesn't need either of you talking about her as if she couldn't hear you." Lily practically shouted at them. "I'm not deaf, and I can take care of myself. I'll meet you in the castle James."

James looked from Snape to Lily and then back at Snape. "If you hurt her, I will personally reserve a bed for you in the hospital wing because you will need one when I'm done with you." James told him and then joined the others.

When they were gone Lily spoke. "What do you want Severus? I thought I told you never to speak to me again."

"I miss you Lily. I never meant to hurt you. I've told you that so many times, why can't you trust me."

Lily gave a bitter laugh "Why can't I trust you. Let's see, you called me a mudblood not just once but numerous times, you made fun of my friends and you hang out with Death Eaters and in case you haven't noticed Severus they I'm not really their cup of tea."

"I'm sorry okay. I don't what else to say but I'm sorry."

"Whatever Severus I don't care anymore. Now is there anything else or did you just come to me to apologize again?"

"Actually I came to see if you wanted to be my date to the party."

Lily stared at him for a moment trying to figure out what he just said. "Did you just ask me out?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry Severus but I already have a date. And even if I didn't I would not accept your invitation because I hate you." Lily told him not even regretting what she said.

"No you don't Lily don't say that. I'm your friend. I want to be more I love you."

"Well you sure have a funny way of showing it Severus. I bet you joined didn't you. You joined Voldemort."

"Don't say his name Lily. And I do love you."

"You're an idiot and I do hate you. Never talk to me, or touch me or think about me don't even look at me. And you don't love me and you just asked me to be your date because every other girl you asked turned you down." She shouted and started running away ignoring Snape's calls for her to come back. Wiping away her tears as she came to the castle. She walked fast through the halls to her dorm.

"Lily, what happened?" James asked as she entered the room.

"Nothing." She sobbed walking towards her door.

"Wait a minute." James said turning her towards him. "Tell me what did he do?"

"I don't want to talk about it James. I just want to…" She didn't finish instead she just broke out crying and James pulled her towards him and let her cry.


	10. The Christmas Ball

Chapter 10

"Shh, it's okay Lily." James soothed her as she sobbed in his arms. "Do you want me to hex him because I'll gladly do it?"

"No, I told him to stay away from me. I think he'll listen if he knows what's good for him." Lily told James wiping her face on her sleeve.

"Do you want to talk about it?" James asked his hands resting on Lily's shoulders.

"No, I think I'm going to work on Slughorn's essay." Lily said. "Did you finish it yet?"

"I haven't even started it. The essay can wait Lily. What did he do, was it a trap, did his friends attack you?"

"No he just wanted to talk. I would rather not think about it James."

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No." Lily said as she sat down on the floor near the coffee table, starting her essay.

James was getting frustrated with her non informational answers. "Did he call you a…mud…that word."

"Mudblood? No he didn't call me that this time, he said something unexpected." Lily said.

"Why won't you talk about it? I want to help."

"There is nothing for you to help with. It's over, he said something's and I said something's that was it James now start on your essay."

"I don't want to work on the damn essay. You come in here crying and you expect me to just be like 'oh lily you're crying well isn't that nice. I hope you're okay' I can't do that."

Lily looked at him fiercely "Can you try. I don't want to talk about it, what part of that don't you understand?" She grabbed her books and walked to her door, but James grabbed her arm.

"Let me go James."

"Not until you talk about it."

"Okay you know what your right I should talk about it."

"Thank you." James said releasing his grip.

"I'll go into my room and talk to my self about, and then I'll let you know what me and myself talked about. How does that sound." She told with a false smile on her face. Then she walked into her room and slammed the door and locked it.

"Incase you didn't know this, but I can unlock the door." James called through the door. "Yeah shocking I know its called magic."

All of a sudden the door unlocked and Lily opened it. "You know James you are the most annoying, inconsiderate person I have ever known. Can't you just butt out for once? Why are so obsessed with what he said to me? Why can't you have a crush on another girl, there are practically hundreds that would love if you asked them out?"

"What question do you want me to answer first?"

"None. I'm going to spend the night at Lina and Eva's. Maybe I'll talk to you tomorrow, but don't count on it." Lily said and walked out of the Head's room.

Next Morning

"Did you see her come in?" a hushed voice asked.

"No, I didn't even hear her." Someone answered.

Lily opened her eyes to find Lina and Eva sitting on her old bed.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty. Did you and your husband have a fight?" Eva asked.

"Who am I married to?" Lily asked confused and not fully awake.

"No one Lils. You and James just fight like a married couple so we just call him your husband." Lina explained.

"Well don't call him that. Especially in public, and yes James and I got into a fight." Lily admitted. "What time is it?"

"It's only nine. What did you get into a fight about?" Eva asked.

"I wouldn't tell him what happened with Snape." Lily said sitting up.

"Do you want to talk to us about it?" Lina asked cautiously.

Lily sighed. "No I just want to forget it." She told them and fell back pulling the covers over her head.

"That's fine but you can't avoid James forever." Eva told her.

"Yes I can." Lily's muffled voice came from under the covers.

"Honey he's your date to the Christmas party." Eva reminded her. "Come on Lils up you get." Lina added and she and Eva pulled the covers off lily.

"Ugh." Lily groaned as the cool morning air touched her skin. "You are the worst friends ever." She told them hiding her face in the pillow.

"And you love us anyways, come on get up and go apologize to James." Lina ordered and started to tickle Lily.

"Okay, mercy I'm up. Ahhh." Lily screamed. She got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. "Uh I have no clothes to wear." She realized.

"Wear mine, over there." Eva pointed. "Thanks" Lily said.

"So how are you going to apologize to James?" Lina asked.

"I still don't know why I'm the one apologizing. He shouldn't have kept pestering me to talk."

"You know that James cares about you a lot and his heart breaks every time you're upset, he just wants you to be happy." Eva reminded her and started to push her down the stairs.

"You know if you kiss him he will totally forgive you, that way you wouldn't have to say anything." Lina pointed out.

"I am not going to kiss him." Lily said stopping on the stairs. "That's right you are going to do this the proper way and that is to say that you're sorry." Eva said.

"Is her down there?" Lily asked her friends starting to catch on to their plan. Eva and Lina looked at each other and then at lily smiling innocently. "So I have to do this in front of everybody? Whose idea was this?" Lily asked.

"Remus and Sirius's." They both said. "Right blame the boys, because that's totally fair." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Actually it was partially their idea; we just tweaked it a bit." Eva said "Now walk." She continued to gently push Lily as they walked down the stairs.

Sure enough there was James Potter standing with his back to the stairs talking to Remus and Sirius. I walked up and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey." He said turning around "Are you okay?" He asked so kindheartedly I felt really bad about yelling at him last night.

"I'm great." I said with a smile, it wasn't totally true but I felt better then I did last night. "And I'm really sorry for yelling at you last night I know you just wanted to help and I know you care about me a lot."

"I will only forgive you if you forgive me."

"Deal." I said and hugged him.

"Okay finally we can eat." Sirius exclaimed jumping from the couch he sat on.

We all just rolled our eyes and followed Sirius out to the great hall.

Morning of the Christmas party

Lily's POV

"Over a bit. Too far, back the other way and James your side is crooked." I told James and Sirius, they were hanging up the banner for the party.

"How's this?" James asked. You could tell that he was getting a bit annoyed with this all. Sirius had already voiced his opinion that I was a controlling perfectionist.

"Hold on James, Jake what are those?" I asked walking towards a Hufflepuff.

"Streamers." He said innocently.

"And what colour are they?" I asked him.

"Red and gold."

"Red and gold, really. Well they are very nice but if I remember correctly Eva told you to get blue and white."

"Actually I said blue and silver but close." Eva said coming up to us. "Jake I know you're not colour blind or deaf so then I must be the wrong one. But I am never wrong so you are wrong. I said I wanted blue and silver streamers since that is the theme. Look around do you see and red or gold colours?"

"Good luck." I said more to Jake then Eva.

"Oh Lilykins, we are still here holding up the banner that you wanted us to hang." Sirius called.

"Don't call her that." I heard James tell him.

"You call her that all the time."

"Yeah but I can get away with it, all I have to do is give her one of my charming smiles and voila she forgets why she's yelling at me."

"Neither of you are allowed to call me that. Now just move it up a bit." I instructed. "Perfect, now make it stay and help the others. I suggest you stay clear of Eva though. If you think I'm controlling you should hear her."

"You know what I just realized?" Sirius asked.

"What."

"I'm a wizard." He told us. I looked at James to see if there was some joke behind this. "Wow and it only took you seventeen years to figure it out. Congrats Padfoot."

"No I mean that we could have just stood on the ground and hung this thing up by magic, instead we climbed up these ladders and stood way off the ground for two hours."

"Afraid of heights Sirius?" I asked.

"I wouldn't say afraid but rather prefer the ground." Sirius told me carefully climbing down the ladder.

"But yet, you play Quidditch." I simply said and walked to instruct someone else.

"Hey, that is totally different from being on a ladder!" He shouted.

Later that night in Lily's room getting ready for the party

Normal POV

"Lina hold still, how can I put on your makeup if you're fidgeting?" Eva asked getting frustrated with Lina.

"Well, if you weren't putting so much on we would be done by now."

"Lina relax, and Eva don't use the eyelash curler you'll only make her move more." Lily told her friends picking out some shoes to wear with her dress.

"I'm done, now go get your dress on and don't even think about wiping any of it off or I will put it all back on and curl your eyelashes." Eva threatened Lina.

Sitting on the couches

"Sirius sit down, they won't be much longer." Remus told Sirius for the millionth time.

"You said that half an hour ago. I don't even know why I'm like this. I'm not dating any of them why would I car how long they take. I can leave if I want because my date is already at the party." Sirius said mostly to himself.

"Then go." James suggested.

"And miss three hot ladies in dresses not thank you." Sirius said sitting back down while James and Remus just rolled their eyes.

"They take a while because they have to do their makeup and put on their dresses and do their hair and pick out their shoes and jewelry…"

"How do you know all this Moony have you been spying on them?" Sirius asked curiously.

"No Padfoot I'm not you. I just happen to be dating Eva and she likes doing all of that, plus one time I asked her why she took an hour to get ready for a date and she decided to give me a lecture on everything girls have to go through to look the way they do." Remus explained.

OOOO

"Okay everyone ready?" Eva asked as we all took one final look in the mirror.

"I think so." Lily said.

"As I'll ever be." Lina stated. Things had been a little rough between her and Chris since Hogsmeade but they decided to go to the party together hoping to get things back to normal.

"Well girls we better not keep the boys waiting any longer, let's party!" Eva exclaimed and walked out the door to the guys.

After all the 'you look absolutely stunning, beautiful, gorgeous and the took you long enough' they all made their way to the great hall.

"Welcome everybody to the Christmas Ball!" Dumbledore said to the crowd "Now as tradition the Head boy and Head girl will start off the first dance, you may join in if you wish. May I present you the Head girl Lily Evans, and the Head boy James Potter." The crowd started clapping as Lily and James walked on to the dance floor.

"May I have this dance Miss. Evans?" James asked bowing.

"Yes, you may." She replied matching his bow with a curtsey as he took her hand.

The song started.

Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
I'm chasing after you

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you

Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me now

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you

I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and I question where to go  
And I don't know what I'm tapping into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you

There's nothing else to lose  
There's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world  
That can change my mind  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else

Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
I'm chasing after you

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you

I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and I question where to go  
And I don't know what I'm tapping into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you

Just hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment here with you

After they danced a few more songs together they went to get some punch.

"Wow!" Lily said as she took a sip.

"Yeah." James agreed making a face. "I think Padfoot spiked the punch."

"You know it tastes really bad but at the same time really good." Lily said taking another sip.

"That's alcohol for you." James said putting his cup down.

"Let's grab some food and go sit down. My feet need a break from all that dancing." Lily said as she put a whole bunch of food on her plate knowing her friends would mooch off the plate.

"So how's the punch?" Sirius asked when they sat down.

"Not bad actually what did you put in it?" Lily asked.

"I'm insulted by you assuming that I spiked the punch. What if it was Lina?" Sirius asked.

"Please, you were the one who kept telling me to look out for teachers." Lina rolled her eyes.

"Fine I did it, but if this gets to McGonagall I'm taking James down with me."

"Oh thanks Padfoot, you know I just got her off my case for last week." James said.

"Why what did you last week?" Lily asked looking at James.

"Lilykins, you seriously don't want to know."

"You're probably right. So Lina where's Chris?"

"He went to get me some punch, he doesn't like dancing."

"Then why did he come to the party? I would have taken you since Clarisse is apparently sick."

"I think that's why he decided to come." Lina told him sighing.

"Here's your punch Lina." Chris said coming to sit down besides Lina. After taking a sip he gagged. "I think somebody's spiked this."

Sirius started coughing trying to cover up his laughing and Lily and James just turned away trying not to laugh. Lina just pretended to drink her punch.

"You two should be trying to figure out who did this instead of just sitting there" Chris told us.

"You're absolutely right Chris, come on James I think I see him over there." Lily said taking James hand and pulling him away from the table. When they were out of the Great Hall they both started laughing.

Back in side

"Come on Catalina let's dance." Sirius said standing up.

"Okay." Agreed Lina.

"What?" questioned Chris.

"I'm going to dance with Sirius because my boyfriend wanted to come to a party but not dance. I love parties and I love to dance believe or not. I may not enjoy the whole getting ready part of the whole thing but I like the partying part. So I'm going to dance with my friend whether you like it or not." Lina told Chris.

"Then I'm leaving."

"Bye." She simply said and followed Sirius to the dance floor.

Lily's POV

"Um what time is it?" someone came up and asked James and I.

"About five minutes until midnight." James told him.

"That late already?" I asked.

"Yeah I know I can't believe it either." James smiled.

I sighed. I can't believe I'm thinking this but I think I'm falling in love with James and I'm doing everything I can right now to not kiss him. I should tell him right; I mean the guy has waited seven years of his life. Okay it's now or never. "James I have to tell you something."

James looked at me confused and a bit worried. "What about?" he asked.

"It's nothing bad; at least I hope it's not."

"Okay well that's good to hear. You had me worried there Lils." He said.

"Sorry, okay now um how should I put this?" I asked more to myself really.

"English would be nice, but I do know a little Italian thanks to Lina."

I laughed at this, okay Lily concentrate. I have no idea how to do this where's Eva when you need her. I walked a little closer to James.

"Lily what's going on?"

"I'm not really sure." I said and then I did the unexpected. Something I didn't even expect to happen, I wonder what he was thinking. I kissed James Potter.


End file.
